Regaining Senses
by NellieLovesMrT
Summary: Set in the final scene of the movie. (Sweenett later on) I am awful at summaries so read on if you want to know more! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


So hi guys, I'm back with a new story!

disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. *sobs*

* * *

"No no not lied at all, no I never lied, said she took the poison, she did, never said that she died." My voice that quivered with fear rang around the orangey lit bakehouse. "Poor thing, she lived but it left her weak in the head, all she did for months was just lie there in bed, should have been in hospital wound up in bedlam instead, poor thing, better you should think she was dead." I was so afraid as I crept behind Sweeney. "Yes I lied 'cos I love you, I'd be twice the wife she was, I love you, could that thing have cared for you like me?"

He turned around and snarled at me. "Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always, as you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past." He came towards me and pushed my back into the cold, hard wall. For a moment, I believed him but then I regained my senses and saw a flash of fire in his eyes, like he had just watched me burn. "Do come here my love, nothing to fear my love." I knew that the fire was something to fear, so therefore the pie oven was too. He carried on drabbling about how we could live together as he chased me like he was a hungry predator. "Life is for the alive, my dear." He began.

"So lets keep living it, just keep living it, safely living it." I joined in. My sweaty palms found the vault lock to the bakehouse and I turned it as hard as I could.

It gave off a small popping noise and I knew I was now free from deaths ungodly grasp. I snapped the lock off the inside part of the door and then closed it behind me. I stood with my back to it, fumbling around in my pocket, trying to find the key for the other side of the door. I found it just as Sweeney reached the door and banged on it. I took the key and locked the door, my hands shaking so. The next thing I heard was a sharp click.

I ran upstairs extremely quickly (considering I was wearing an extremely tight corset) and destroyed everything in my path. I then ran to my parlour and took off my bushel and boots. I ran outside and found a sewer hole. I was sure that I heard people calling me awful names but I really didn't care. I ripped the lid of the sewer hole clean off and climbed down. I was dangling quite far from the sewer floor, with just my hands above me, clinging on to the street, when someone stood on them and I fell into the swampy water below. "Toby dear, I need you to help me." I called. I heard water sloshing around as a boy whose face I couldn't recognise under the layer of dirt it had been covered up with jumped up in front of me and made me flinch. "Mrs. Lovett ma'am." He said.

"Toby? Is that you?" I grabbed my handkerchief and wiped his face. "Yes ma'am. Why did you and Mr Todd kill people and put them into your pies?" He asked. I knew this was coming, so I replied "Well Toby, people do crazy things when they're in love. Now, enough of these questions, I'd like you to take me to the bakehouse... under here though, we can't let anyone see us."

"It's a blooming stinking journey ma'am."

"I don't care."

He led me through the stinky, rat-infested sewers until we came to the sewer hole that gave an orangey glow off. "Toby, hide yourself, good lad."

I summoned up all of my courage and jumped up to reach the lid of the hole. I managed to move it and peered out into the bakehouse.

"Lucy, how could I? It's all her fault, clogging up my mind with her hips that she parades around me and those intense dark eyes. Lucy. I'm sorry. I think I love her." He walked over to the door and shouted:" Nellie, I love you!" I squealed a little but it echoed loud enough for him to hear my direction. He walked up to me. "Nellie, listen. I'm really sorry. I've realised how much you mean to me, more than just a memory of someone I used to love." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the sewers. The stench of my filthy clothing made his nose wrench. "I'm sorry too. I should go and-" his soft lips cut me off by pressing against mine and causing my heart to flutter.


End file.
